


with a little help from my friends

by logicalspecs



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Beatles, during the quarrymen days, john is kinda scary tho so, john is the only one allowed to make fun of the younger boys, paul and george are kinda of scared of john ngl, people get beat up oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs
Summary: It starts with George coming to rehearsal with a bloody nose.It only goes downhill from there.(russian translation found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8120773)





	with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a headcannon i wrote while bowling so uh
> 
> dont know how good it is lmao
> 
> big thank you to houndofloves on tumblr for doing a russian translation, which you can find here : https://ficbook.net/readfic/8120773

John was hesitant when Paul first approached him, with his doe eyes and soft features. He was young and feminine, and was definitely not the kind of person John wanted in The Quarrymen.

Except, Paul could play the guitar like no other, and John knew the kid had something special going for him. So, he let him in, much to the other members' chagrin, but John just ignored them.

They had known each other for a couple months when Paul brought George Harrison to John's place, saying that the boy was one of the best guitar players he knew. John had initially said no, stating that Paul was already too young, and George was even younger, and John was not going to have some baby in his band. Paul looked affronted, but George himself just scoffed, before starting to strum on his guitar. Of course, like Paul, the boy had a gift, and John cursed fate.

And now, here he is, watching Paul play around with his guitar as they wait for George to show up. Their youngest member was usually never late, and John felt something heavy settle in his gut as he glanced at the door for what felt like the hundredth time.

Suddenly, the door slams open, and an out of breath George Harrison stumbles in, blood seeping from his nose. John looks on in a mild state of surprise as Paul launches from the couch, swinging his guitar off. 

“Jesus, Georgie, what happened to ya?” Paul asks, his arched brows furrowing as he gingerly holds a handkerchief to George's bleeding nose.

“Eh, stop needling, Paul. It's just the weather. Too dry, an' all.” George replies, swatting Paul's hands away, and John snorts.

“Almost never a day goes by where it don't rain, mate,” John says, a smirk on his face, as he watches George take his place on the couch.

George kicks at him playfully, and that's that.

John pretends he doesn't notice George wince when Paul nudges him in the side.

~

This time it's Paul who's late. 

John and George sit in John's living room, a somewhat uncomfortable silence fallen over the two of them. George keeps fidgeting, his fingers dancing around each other has they wait. George opens his mouth to say something, and John looks at him expectantly, but the younger boy just shakes his head and goes back to staring at his hands. John rolls his eyes.

There's a gentle knock at the door, and John goes to open it.

His heart freezes as his gaze lands on a beat up Paul McCartney, who smiles at him, before wincing.

His lips are split, their normal full pink now an angry cherry red. A small drop of blood stains his teeth, and Paul winces at the taste. John's eyes meet Paul's, and his stomach flips. His left eye is swollen shut, the dark purple bruises are a sharp contrast against his pale skin. 

George whistles from the couch.

“What'd ya say this time, Paulie?” He snorts, but John can see the masked concern in his eyes. John's blood boils at the thought of this happening more than once.

Paul just shoves past John, dropping dramatically onto the couch. “Just lay off it, alright?” And there's something about his tone that make both John and George shut their mouths, and that's that.

John pretends he doesn't notice Paul's flinch when he claps him on the shoulder.

~

It's a cold outside, and the ground is still wet from last night's rain. The sky is dark with grey clouds, not one bit of blue sky or sunshine.

All in all, the perfect addition to John's already miserable day.

The auburn-haired boy kicks at a stone as he walks home, not looking forward to seeing Mimi's disappointed and angry gaze when he tells her why he was suspended (again).

He hears some strange scuffling in an alley up ahead. It's on the opposite side of the road, but there's not a car in sight, leaving John to see the brawl going down, clear as day.

Except, he's not wearing his glasses, so he can't see who it is, but he honestly couldn't care less. He keeps on walking, not sparing the fight a second glance.

It's only when he hears a familiar voice yell 'Paul!' in a terrified voice that he turns toward the group.

He's closer now, and he can recognize George's smaller stature in an instant. He also recognizes Paul's thin frame and his mop of dark hair as the boy lays in a crumpled heap on the concrete, a much taller student leaning over him with a smirk.

“What the fuck are ya doin'!” John yells, his pace picking up as he crosses the street and storms the alley, pure rage flowing through his veins as he stares at Paul's still body.

George looks up at him, blinking away the blood that drips from a cut above his brow. The younger boy's eyes are wide and terrified, and John can tell he's holding back a sob.

The older boys turn to stare at John, and upon realizing who it is, start to scatter. John glares at them as they leave, before his expression softens and he moves to help George off the ground.

“I think they killed Paul,” he whispers, his voice on edge as they both approach the boy in question. John decides to ignore that statement.

“Oi, Paul, get up.” John kicks at Paul's shoe, swallowing nervously when he gets no response. “Come on, Paul, this ain't funny,” He persists.

George leans over and presses his ear to Paul's chest, listening carefully. George pulls back, a frown on his face, and John's stomach jolts.

“He's alive, but I don't know why he ain't wakin' up.” John just nods, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

He pulls Paul into his arms, carrying him bridal style. George raises a brow but mercifully says nothing as they start walking towards John's house.

Paul begins to stir once they reach the front stoop and John rushes them up to his room before Mimi can say anything.

By then, Paul is awake, blinking at the bright light overhead. John places him gently on the bed, subconsciously brushing the younger man's hair out of his eyes. George smiles at that, and John tries to hide his blushing cheeks with a scowl.

He offers Paul a glass of water that's been in his room for a couple of days, and Paul accepts it after a moments hesitation. They sit in silence for a bit, John watching Paul with a steel gaze as he finished his water, and George pacing lightly around the room, before settling in John's desk chair.

When Paul finishes his drink, John takes the empty glass from him and places it on the bedside table with probably a little more force than necessary. Paul flinches.

At that, John turns to the both of them with a glare. “Alright, what the fuck is going on with you two?” 

George and Paul share a terrified glance, and it takes John a second to realize that they're scared of him.

His heart drops.

“The older kids,” Paul starts, his voice trailing off softly.

“They don't like that we're so young,” George continues, shrugging.

“What, so they beat you up over it? Is that why you keep showing up to rehearsal all fucked up?” John's practically seething at this point, and Paul curls back slightly. Their silence is answer enough.

“Next time this happens, you come to me, alright? Those motherfuckers need to be taught a lesson.” His voice his cold, but his eyes are soft as he looks at his friends. His stomach flips as his mind races through the possibilities; George, bleeding from his nose and his mouth, his eyes red from crying, left alone to die in some ditch where no one will find him for days, maybe weeks. Or Paul, who smiles as his world darkens, ready to see his mother again.

“I can't lose you too,” John whispers softly, and he can practically feel George and Paul's shocked gazes. Suddenly, Paul buries his face into John's shoulder, his dark hair tickling his neck, and John finds it oddly comforting. His arms are snaked around John's abdomen, and his thumbs brush small circles into his skin. George hesitates for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the two of them, and John finally feels at home, a feeling he hasn't known for far too many years.

He knows there's something missing, though he isn't sure what. There's a part of his heart that still feels empty, though with George and Paul here, it's far more full than he could imagine.

It takes him a few years to find that missing piece, and it comes in the form of a smaller man with a bright smile who wears a few too many rings.

Then, his family is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> (hmu on tumblr @ eveningmercury if you have any requests!!)


End file.
